


Неисправность

by kotexsi



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Mysticism, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: О том, что происходит в жизни персонажей, когда игру настигает поломка.
Relationships: Angela Pleasant/Lilith Pleasant





	Неисправность

Лилия проводит помадой по губам и одергивает кожаную юбку. Последний штрих — поправить заколку в волосах, — и можно дожидаться школьный автобус. Эта среда будет такой же, как и предыдущие, без сомнения.

Директор в очередной раз отчитает ее за чересчур «вызывающий» вид и пригрозит наказанием, которое так никогда и не дойдет до родителей. Табель оценок тоже не пострадает — ниже падать уже просто некуда, а отчислять дочь одних из самых богатых людей в городе точно не будут. Лилия со скучающим видом выслушает выговор, попутно краем глаза выискивая в коридоре Ганса, а затем побежит на занятия и хотя бы на полдня забудет о проблемах (не касающихся учебы, конечно). Все как обычно.

С улицы доносятся длинные гудки и рев мотора, и Лилия выглядывает в окно: автобус приехал. Девушка поспешно выскакивает в коридор и в тот же момент нос к носу встречается Анжелой, своей сестрой-близнецом. Та снова одета в свой яркий сарафан в цветочек и туфли — ничего не меняется день ото дня.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Лилия понимает, что все не будет «как обычно». Она инстинктивно ждет, что сестра выдаст едкую шутку и гордо выпятит свое моральное превосходство, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого, Анжела долго смотрит ей глаза и не открывает взгляда до тех пор, пока с улицы вновь не звучит гудок. Сестра опускает глаза и быстром шагом спускается на первый этаж. Лилия следует за ней.

Все уже не так. Уже давно не так.

Есть вещи, которые очень беспокоят Лилию, и она не знает, когда это началось. Хуже всего, не знает, что это за вещи. Что-то происходит вокруг, и она не может понять, что именно, и почему это кажется ей таким страшным. Это странное ощущение, когда резко потеют ладони, пот градом катится по спине, а в голове будто происходит глухой взрыв, и сердце бьётся так, будто хочет наверстать упущенные когда-то удары. Лилия просыпается с таким чувством каждое утро в последнее время.

Утро Лилии всегда начинается с оскорбления от Анжелы, а вечер заканчивается подзатыльником или пощечиной. Не сильной, чтобы родители не заметили, хотя порой девушке кажется, что её родители не заметят даже конец света, настолько их мать поглощена работой, а отец — сокрытием своих отношений на стороне.

Анжела часто приводит домой своего друга, Дастина Брока, с которым они часами сидят в гостиной и пытаются украдкой поцеловаться. Видимо, они уверены, что никто их не видит. Но Лилия видит. И их держания за руки, и неловкие объятия, и руку Дастина на колене Анжелы — ничто не скроется от взора девушки.

Однажды она застает сестру и парня на заднем дворе, крепко целующимися, будто пожирающими друг друга. Дастин неловко придерживает Анжелу за талию, а руки Анжелы покоятся на его плечах. Зрелище невероятно нелепое, и Лилия кривится, мысленно сравнивая их поцелуй с актом каннибализма. Их глупое стукание ртами заставляют девушку тихо прыснуть, однако в следующий же момент в ее голове что-то щелкает, и ей хочется накричать на Анжелу. Наброситься на нее, покрыть оскорблениями, наступить на ногу, прикрытую только легким шлепанцем, а затем вцепиться в волосы и… впиться в её губы. Так жадно, чтобы заставить Анжелу мычать от боли, чтобы размазать черную помаду по ее губам, чтобы показать, как по-настоящему надо целоваться, «по-взрослому». Чтобы припомнить все унижения и оскорбления, которые ей, Лилии, приходилось терпеть все эти годы.

Так она и делает.

Дастин выдает ошеломленный крик и тут же сбегает из дома, а Лилия на весь оставшийся вечер закрывается в комнате и, пряча за ярко-рыжими волосами ярко-красное лицо, пытается изгнать из головы мысли о сестре и её удивленном взгляде.

С тех пор Анжела не то, что не разговаривает с сестрой, даже в глаза не смотрит. При встрече опускает взгляд и покидает комнату.

В другой день Лилия узнает, что её семья почти разрушена. Честно говоря, она не удивлена: этот карточный домик давно должен был развалиться, и держался он исключительно на невнимательности матери семейства.

Девушке не составило труда подслушать разговор родителей и узнать, что семью ждет не только скандальный развод, но и бедность — Мери-Сью уволена, а Дэниел больше не собирается оставаться с ними.

Лилии кажется, что все вокруг нее саморазрушается: семья, ее город, весь мир. Попытки исправить ошибки, возникшие где-то в недрах, приводят к новым, более сложным и страшным. Новые накапливаются, а старые остаются неисправленными, и все это продолжает наслаиваться и походит на протухший слоеный торт. Лилия видит эти ошибки повсюду: в людях, которые исчезают посреди улицы, в пустых телефонных звонках, когда на другом конце провода нет даже напрягающего дыхания, как в фильмах ужасов, и даже в те моменты, когда время, кажется, останавливается, когда мир будто зависает на несколько секунд. Видит их в своих чувствах к Анжеле, которые днями не дают ей покоя и вызывают бессонницу каждую ночь.

— Нам надо поговорить, — шепчет Лилия в темноту и садится в кровати. — Надо поговорить.

Телефон на тумбочке начинает вибрировать, а через секунду на всю комнату раздается трезвон. Девушка смотрит в экран щурясь: Ганс Дример. Вероятно, он хочет предложить ей сбежать из дома, в очередной раз. Они делают это почти каждую ночь, рискуя однажды быть пойманными полицией.

Лилия впервые сбрасывает звонок.

В щели под дверью видна полоска света, а значит, что Анжела еще не спит. Девушка неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, не решаясь войти или хотя бы постучать. Она не знает, что сказать сестре, если она откроет. Думать не выходит, и сердце бьется так сильно, что заглушает мысли. Лилия чувствует холодный пот на спине вперемешку с мурашками.

Тук-тук.

В глубине души девушка надеется, что Анжела накричит на нее и прогонит. В таком случае Лилия сможет успокаивать себя тем, что она хотя бы пыталась, и ей помешали вещи, от нее независящие.

Анжела молча приглашает сестру в комнату. Комната сестры все такая же девчачья, розовая и светлая. Ремонта здесь не было с тех пор, как девочки были детьми, и вся мебель, все цвета отдают чрезмерной детскостью, будто здесь живет не подросток, а младшеклассница. Анжела за все время даже не удосужилась украсить стены хотя бы плакатами.

Лилия замечает на столе новый компьютер: черный, с плоским монитором и эмблемой на системном блоке. Хотя точно не припоминает, что его покупали, и не уверена, что у семьи сейчас есть деньги на такую покупку.

— Надо поговорить, — говорит Лилия, отвлекшись от компьютера и сглотнув ком в горле.

Анжела кивает и садится на кровать. Лилия устраивается рядом и долго молчит, тупым взглядом смотря на сестру.

Они похожи, замечает про себя Лилия, что совсем не удивительно. Лица различаются только наличием макияжа, а вот прически у девушек абсолютно идентичны. Рыжие волосы, мягкие на ощупь и густые, такие, в которые приятно запускать руки и гладить, пропуская через пальцы пряди.

Анжела более смелая и уверенная, несмотря на свой безобидный вид. Она главенствует даже над сестрой, не давая ей лишнего вздоха и движения, забирая всю инициативу.

Целовать ее — все равно, что целовать отражение.

Лилии кажется, что все разрушается: и она, и Анжела. Их отношения — очередная ошибка, возникшая где-то в недрах. Их мир трещит по швам, с самого фундамента крошится и проседает, накреняясь.

С каждый прикосновением к сестре в ушах Лилии раздаются щелчки, повторяющиеся и нарастающие от каждого ее действия и слова. Будто-то что-то ломается прямо сейчас. Или уже сломалось и пытается об этом сообщить.

Лилия бросает мимолетный взгляд на компьютер, и в голове возникает мысль о диалоговых окнах.

Она хочет назвать это каким-то словом, словом на букву «к», но не может подобрать подходящее.

Катастрофа? Кризис? Коллапс?

И почему ей кажется, что в книжках ее матери должно быть что-то подходящее?


End file.
